Insanity is my sanity
by mille05
Summary: Harry needs time to heal emotionally and physically but he cant do that in the wizarding world where nothing is hidden about him, that is why forks is the perfect place, no danger and magical beings...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter and Twilight that would be J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

Watch out some of the sentences or phrase in this fanfic is from the books of Harry Potter so if you're really a fan you'll recognize them.

* * *

Chapter one- Return and Meetings

Harry Potter was just a normal boy, as normal as The-Boy-who-Lived-and-defeated-the-Dark-Lord-Voldemort. No more voldemort but there is also no more old Harry. Things that happened in the war continue to haunt him, day and night. Death was all around. Grieving of all the losses he had had been far from his mind because he still had to defeat voldemort a few years back then. But now all seem to slap him in the face. He needed time away from the wizarding world that suspected him to be a liar when he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts but now he was their savior, the vanquisher of darkness, the symbol of good. He needed time to heal physically and emotionally. He along with Ginny and George had been arranged to go to Forks State Arizona.

Kingsley, the current Minister of The Ministry of Magic, has forged some documents for them to live in Forks while Death eaters are being rounded up. He had seen the trouble look on the young savior and all the ministry could do is to sent them in a place where they could rest and heal. He decided to enroll them to a school there for them to have some distraction when they cannot control their urging of insanity.

The trip had been scheduled easily. They arrived at forks and settled in a white colored house. The minister has also provided them with cars for their own personal use. The news of the arrival of strangers spread like wild fire. No new strangers had arrived there since the chief's daughter Bella Swan. Gossipers haven't seen the strangers that make them pretty unusual because they don't go out much.

It was time for the first day of school. Ginny and George were busy making breakfast seemingly undisturbed by any noise. On the second floor was Harry's bedroom. Pillows and bed sheets were scattered on the floor. Harry, who was still sleeping, was panting really hard and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_You, You killed us after all we've done to you! You never could protect us " said a barely visible Sirius Black in the darkness._

"_We were just trash that you took for granted so that you are shielded from Voldemort" said Remus lupin, plainly._

"_Our baby is left alone now because you didn't show yourself to him (voldemort)" said Nymphadora tonks._

" _P..p..please… I'm s..orry… i..i..showed ..my s..elf.. t..o h.i..m" said Harry, agonizingly, looking for help._

_He was alone in the darkness. Blood was scattered every where. He, when looked at would melt even a stone heart. Pity it was to see him struggle._

"_It is to late now…. We're gone, dead" said Fred Weasley in a sneer that could rival the Draco's. "Our families would forget us now because they have the…oh… so awesome Harry Potter"_

"_No… They're still grieving… Ginny…" said Harry but was cut short by Mad- Eye Moody._

"_Remember Potter… I told you to look for enemies in the Dark… I should've known you are the one who would kill us"_

"_My baby… alone… without parents...because of YOU!" said Tonks with an accusing finger pointed at Harry._

"_You see Potter… You deserve to die from the very start…haha" said Voldemort who emerged from the shadows." You were always the weak one"_

"_I'm… n…ot … we...a..k" said Harry in a audible whisper._

"_You can't even save them. You've ripped their families apart" said voldemort. "And now You die"_

_All of them pointed their wand at Harry and then they yelled. "Avada Kedavra"_

_And with that Harry awoke with a start. He was panting heavily and sweat is pouring down on his face. He felt so guilty of not paying any respect to them. He thought that Voldemort was right he really deserve to die. He is meant to protect them but what did he do? He killed them all. He saw the pamphlets of the high school in forks where they we're to go. One thing crossed his mind. It is the first day of school and he feel like crap._

_George already left to go to work. He went downstairs with his back hunched and a far away look in his face. He opened the door of the kitchen to have some breakfast. Ginny looked at Harry and she already know that he had a nightmare. She settled the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry and then she hugged him real tight._

_Harry was so shocked by the sudden embrace that he pulled out his wand in reaction. He saw that it was only Ginny so he relaxed._

"_I'm sorry" said Ginny alarmed by what Harry did._

"_No, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. It was my fault" said Harry depressed about what he did._

"_I don't think your fit to go to school today" said Ginny. "Maybe you should rest first" _

"_I can't Gin, I'm not leaving you alone in new surroundings..." said Harry. "What if something happens to you?"_

"_Oh… Harry… I'll be fine"_

"_A…are you sure" said Harry, afraid that he'll lose her. " I can't lose you"_

" _No you won't lose me ok?" said Ginny. "Every thing we'll be fine. We're not in the wizarding world anymore"_

"_But Gin"_

"_No buts Harry, Now go eat your breakfast and I'll get you a calming potion"_

_ Harry ate his breakfast in silence, dreading the time when there is no distraction and all he could do is relive all the worst moments in his life. Ginny set down a glass of calming potion for him to drink and then she went upstairs to get ready for school. Ginny showed up minutes later dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirt. They kiss each other goodbye then Ginny drove to the forks high school._

_ Ginny arrived at the parking lot and saw that there were already many cars parked. Her car was a red convertible with white tires. She looked around and saw that there was a shiny Volvo and a BMW that is the only cars worth looking at. She gasped as beautiful persons emerged from the cars. As though they heard her, Six pairs of golden eyes stared at her. One with a frustrating look as though looking for something but cannot see what it is. She hurried to the registrar to look for her and Harry's forms._

"_I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm here to get the forms that we need to have"_

"_Just give me a minute to get it but I thought that there were two of you who are enrolled?"_

"_Yes you are quite right, I'm also here to get the forms for Harry Potter please"_

"_Ok… Here they are dear but where is he? He needs to let the teachers sign this as you would do"_

"_He is sick, Is it alright if he just do it tomorrow?"_

"_Ok dear, you may go"_

_ Chitchatters heard there were three strangers coming. One, in the office and the other one is here, but where is the third one. Apparently whoever the other one is sick. Ginny got stared at by a lot of boys when she came to her class. She asked the teacher to sign the form and she took her sit to a pixie like girl with inhuman beauty. She remembered that she was one of those who came out oft the Volvo._

"_Hi, my name is Alice" she said then pointed to the guy next to her. "And this is Jasper"_

_Jasper just gave her a stiff nod as if holding back at something. Jasper could feel different emotion hanging around the new girl some of them agony and hurt. _

"_I'm Ginny Weasley nice to meet you" Ginny hold out her hand to give her a shake but she just stared at it. Ginny quickly pulled her hand back, embarrassed that she didn't take it. Alice just continued to smile as if nothing happened._

"_Ok class we are now going to classify this……" _


	2. Occurences

Lunch came too early for Ginny' liking, she was worrying too much about Harry to actually gain any friends and to notice the crowds. And now she was going to suffer the consequences. She knew that Harry would be suffering the onslaught of flashbacks when he is alone. She doesn't know what she would find beck at home.

She arrived at the cafeteria and she looked around to see if there were any empty tables. Someone from her history class was waving her to come to their table. It was annoying to her and too haggard. She found an empty space near the doors and there she sat. She opened her lunchbox to see a variety of food in it.

'Kreacher really outdid himself this time' she thought just as a boy came towards her.

"Hello gorgeous, you must really like cooking that much" he was wearing a coy smile that would make any dumb person melt. "Tell you what; I'll let you cook me sometime."

'They really are annoying and a jerk' she thought then said with a forced politeness.

"Hi my name is Ginny"

"I'm Alex, and I'm on the varsity team I'm sure everyone knows that" he said with a plain look that suggests that he doesn't notice the pissed of aura radiating from her.

'Not everyone who's new here'

"So I guess your new here" Alex said then he started playing with her hair.

She pulled her hair back then said "You think" sarcasm evident in her voice.

Alex frowned lightly at the sudden rudeness but he just shrugged it of.

"So you want to go to a movie with me"

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that much so sorry" she said then picked up her lunch.

"It's okay… You could always broke up with him you know. I'm much better."

That pulled the trigger. She started to shout at the stupid boy in front of her acting like she actually like her.

They were just sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria when they notice the presence of the new girl. Alice already talked about the new girl and how they met.

"Alex really is stupid" said Edward.

"Yeah, He tried hitting on me once even though I told him I'm going out with Emmett"

"Well, I guess we'll just see what happens now" piped up an excited teen.

"As if you don't already know Alice" said Jasper string lovingly at the pixie girl.

"Hell yeah, It would be exciting to have something exciting to happen." Said Emmett

"I don't get it why people always think someone likes them back when they really don't" said Bella in audible disgust in her face for the stupid boy.

"Yeah just like what happened on your first year here when mike thought you like him" said Edward.

"Now that was funny, the look on his face" chortled Emmett.

Harry Potter was seating on his bed with a thoughtful look. It has been a while after the battle but scars are still too deep to heal. Alone. It was the most excruciating part of his life. He doesn't know what to do. He always try to keep himself busy so as not to go back to anything crucial.

It was always hard to keep the memories not to explode inside him. Even a simple noise could crack him to attack. One time he almost killed Crookshanks when the cat meowed. The look on their faces was pity. He had enough of that. He wants someone to look beyond that and understands him. It was Ginny who could do that to him.

He sighed. Noone was at the house at the moment and he could think and not worry anyone. If something happens to Ginny he swears he's not gonna forgive himself for it. He should've come with her. The dangers of not knowing what is happening to Ginny are eating his insides with guilt.

He promised them he is going to take care of her then what is he doing, being weak and shameful. He was the savior of the Wizarding world for goodness sake. All those that had their families stripped away should blame him. He thought.

This was something that is not supposed to be given to him when all of them died fighting beside him. He just cant open up and cry just like them. He has to stand up and continue fighting even without the threat of Voldemort. He has to help them heal and recreate the ministry and his home, Hogwarts. He slept with these disturbing thoughts.

"YOU STUPID EGOISTICAL BOY!!!"

"Hey honey I don't now what you just said but I think it says you love me"

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT WAY… Boy like you are always thinking that somebody like likes you but news flash they don't"

"hey…umm"

"You're just an arrogant selfish prick. You are stupid beyond words."

"Hey hun, screaming at me wont do you good in my book"

She sighed frustration evident in her aura. 'Why is this stupid boy so naïve?'

She walked away from the cafeteria without eating her lunch. Everyone stared at her like she was a maniac. She just sat on one of the bench and started to eat. She picked up her parcel and walked to her class this afternoon.

Girls were gossiping and glaring at her as she walks. A boy like that doesn't deserve to be embarrassed and made a fool. If only they were the one who was asked by him, they'll say yes faster than you could say faster.

She was still worried about Harry; the faster school was finished the faster she could pick up the pieces of what was left of Harry. She got to her next class and saw that it was void of people only their teacher. Ginny made the teacher sign the paper sheet then she picked a seat next to the window so that she could waste time not listening to the teacher. More and more people arrived and settled down.

"Ok class, I'm your substitute teacher for your art teacher Ms. Fiendfyre. I am Mr. Artsy."

"Good morning Mr. Artsy"

"Ok class we would be talking about Michael Angelo for today" he placed a picture on the LCD and continued discussing.

Ginny just sat there thinking that if magic exist then art is easy for most wizards.

Author's note

`Hello I'm Mille05 the author of this fanfic. I am really hopeful to upload soon because I've got ideas all riled up in my head. Please review… It really would make my day. And of course constructive criticisms are allowed. I only said constructive people not heartbreaking.

I would just like to thank AyaseFanGirl for giving me my first review ever!! Thank you so much. I hope you don't get upset if this chapter doenst suit your taste. Well then review guys!!! (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

This is mille05 signing out…..


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's afternoon classes ended with a lot of homework. She dragged herself out of school so she could finally have some rest on her part. She reached her car and took out her keys on her pocket. After worrying about Harry she felt grateful no that she could go home peacefully, but that's not exactly what happened.

Thieves were coming at her in all fours. The thieves were holding daggers ready to attack if she made any noise or gesture. She had no idea there is such a thing in this muggle world the only difference is that they are not carrying any wands and brandishing magic.

"Hey, honey, sorry to disturb you but were kind of are short on cash right now, do you mind if we borrow some?" said one of them, wearing a cap and a sweater as though never had been washed in years, in a maniacally sort of way.

"And then we ….. haha …. could have some fun with you" said a plump man with chicken nest hair.

"I don't think so." Ginny said with all the courage she could muster. "My boyfriend wouldn't want that for me, so I suggest you leave"

She touches her pocket looking for her wand. She suddenly remembered that it was in her handbag. On her last years in Hogwarts it was usually with her always ready for a fight whenever Voldemort is mentioned. But now it seems that voldemort was the only seen threat to her not robbers.

Then she remembered that she was not supposed to use any magic in front of a muggle. Even if she did, she knows she can get away with it since it is threatening. But then she remembered Harry, if the ministry finds out flocks of reporters would come swarming in and disturbs Harry's healing time. She just can't afford to do that. Then what should she do?

"Yeah, like we care what your boyfriend says." chortled a tall man wearing a blazer and a brown shorts.

"Well, maybe her boyfriend will cry like the little crybaby he is then." said a nozzle nose man wearing a turban and a gash on his face.

This statement about Harry angered her. She can't believe this utterly ridiculous man. If they've had known who he is then they wouldn't even dare to touch her. She can't take anyone who'll insult him. It's okay if it is just her but not him. She was so close to breaking point. But then what can she do?

Suddenly a new voice piped in, a voice of a high soprano artist. She looked for the source of it and so to her astonishment the girl she met at one of her class: Alice who is accompanied by her and not far behind are her brothers and sisters.

"I wouldn't taunt her if I were you" said Alice calmly as though talking to a year old boy.

"Well… well another little missy has come to play" said the plump one, followed by laughter. " Shall we let her play boys?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at them and said, "Stop doing that and we'll let you get away unhurt"

"Oooh… I'm so scared"

"You should be, Jazz?" said Alice, eyebrows raised as she looked at the one beside her.

"Enough!" said Jasper, angered by the men looking at Alice unkindly.

As the sudden words hit their ears fear crippled through their skin. The men didn't know what happened. They just felt repulsed just by being there. They scattered around as though in a life and death situation.

Ginny didn't know why they suddenly scampered. What has happened when the boy spoke? There really is something wrong in their gazes as thought hungry for something. Before she could ponder on on the thought one of them spoke. She didn't notice that the family had already come close.

"Are you alright?" said golden haired boy who can rival the looks of Adonis. He scrutinized his face as though reading something he can't comprehend.

Ginny wondered of the thought why the boy made a face like that but she just ignored it she really needs to go home now to scavenge the remaining pieces of Harry. It usually happens when he is alone.

"I'm fine thank you for helping me"

"Are you sure?" said a brown haired girl with fair skin. "You look like you're still scared.

"No, really I'm fine I just really need to go home now."

"So that boyfriend of yours wouldn't accuse you of cheating, right!" said the big buffy one next to a model like blonde haired girl, flipping her hair.

"Oh… by the way you still haven't met my family do you?" said Alice.

"I believe I still hadn't had the pleasure" said Ginny relieved that the interrogation stopped.

"Well this is Bella- pointing to the brown haired girl- this is Edward- pointing to the Golden haired Adonis- this is Emmett-pointing to the buffy one and this is Rosalie-pointing to the blonde haired girl. You've already met Jasper and me"

"It's nice to meet you all but I'm afraid I have to go."

"That's alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Said Alice

"Watch out for robbers." chortled Emmett.

* * *

Harry was greeted in looming darkness in his sleep. The only noise he could hear is the beating of his heart. No one was around; he was alone into deep depression. Then he heard the most beautiful voice in his life saying his name.

"Harry" said the voice and a shining light shone through the start of the voice. He knew it could only be Ginny as he thought about it, she saw her in a white dress holding out her arms for him. Then the image change. Blood was coming out of her chest. She was heaving slightly and nearly tumbling down.

"HARRY!" she screamed at him.

He hurried towards her but then his legs are failing him. He ran and ran towards the light but Ginny just keeps on going farther and farther away from him.

"No, Ginny please don't leave me" he muttered helplessly. He just keeps on running and running until the light disappeared. He was alone once again.

Then whispers broke out. He was in the middle of a circle of people looking, pointing and staring at him as thought something dirty.

"He's the one that killed my parents"

"He can't even defend himself that's why they died protecting him"

"He's pathetic, he doesn't deserve to live"

"Voldemort was just a second Dark Lord, he was even greater at killings"

"He used You-know-who to cover up his plans to kill"

"He's not even the savior of the wizarding world. He's just an attention seeker in which Dumbledore harness."

He looked around, catching everything that they were saying. He didn't have to guess, he doesn't really deserve to live. It would have been better if he was gone not those who really that he woke up to the banging of the doors. In instinct he immediately pulled out his wand but then he remembered it must be Ginny or George so he composed himself up and went downstairs.


End file.
